


Riq IV: Something New

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submissive Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: This one is for the lovelyHoodoo, all the credit for this goes to her for the concept and characters from her Riq IV fics that you should read first if you haven't already!PART 1PART2In this one, the high and mighty council member gets taken down a 'peg' ;)





	Riq IV: Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



I was sitting on the edge of my bed; had been for quite a while now, with one leg crossed over the other and my hands clasped together on my lap. I was still fully dressed in the clothes I'd worn to work, I hadn't even been considering my own state of dress when I'd invited Riq into my bedroom, I'd had far too much on my mind. 

He was kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, facing me but not looking; his eyes glued to the floor. I'd given him the chance to change into his harness and satin underwear before joining him, wordlessly taking my seat on the bed. I'd been staring at him now for a period of time that was longer than what felt comfortable, and I knew if I didn't say something soon Riq would wonder if there was something wrong and I'd lose my control over him, giving him a reason to doubt me. I cleared my throat as I glanced over towards the velvet bag that was sitting next to me on the bed, and despite barely feeling ready to do so, I opened my mouth.

“Pet.” I addressed Riq, noticing the way he twitched, only just managing to resist the instinct to look up at me.

“Y-yes mistress?” Came his prompt reply. I noticed that he was already beginning to grow hard, my silence must've filled him with anticipation, and oh what I wouldn't give to know what he was thinking.

“I've been thinking about our little sessions together.” I started, picking up the black velvet bag and holding it in my hands, running my fingers over the soft texture, feeling the contours of the solid object inside. “You've been very good, Pet. Very good. I'm pleased.” I said, standing up and strolling towards him. 

I'd been planning this for a few weeks now. Just a little idea that had planted itself in my mind; it had grown and become something that I couldn't just ignore any longer. I didn't know how Riq would react, for all I knew he would bolt at the suggestion, but I supposed I wanted to see how far I could push him. See just how much he'd let me take from him. But in a roundabout way… I'd be giving him exactly what he wanted.

I stopped in front of him, looking down at the top of his head as I clutched onto the bag as if it was my lifeline. “Remind me what you said to me, Pet. All that time ago when I asked you what you wanted.”

Riq seemed to tense up, then hesitantly looked up at me. 

“Mistress?” He questioned. My expression hardened and I clicked my fingers, swiftly pointing at the ground. His head snapped back down. 

“You remember. I would like you to tell me, Pet.” I reiterated. 

“I said that I… that I wa-wanted to fuck you, Mistress.” He told me, though his voice was quiet, like he was scared for me to hear it. I couldn't pretend not to understand his hesitance; that night hadn't exactly gone smoothly. But in a bid to put it behind us; to really, truly put it in the past, I felt it needed addressing. 

“Hmm. That's right. You may look at me.” I said, and slowly his eyes travelled up the length of my body before meeting my own gaze. “I have something for you, my Pet. It's in this bag here. I'm going to give it to you, and you're going to hold it for me while I get changed. You may not open it, do you understand, Pet?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” He said, holding my eye contact despite the fact that I could tell he wanted to look at what I was holding. 

“This is a gift. I thought long and hard about how I could reward you for your obedience over the past few months. Are you going to be grateful?” I said, still clutching the bag tightly. 

“Yes, Mis-Mistress.” He said again, and I smiled. I presented the bag to him with both hands, and he gingerly reached out for it. 

“Remember.” I said, giving him pause. “No opening it, Pet.” 

I placed the bag into his waiting hands, and watched as he immediately, yet subtly, squeezed it, trying to figure out what was inside. I decided that I would allow that as I walked behind him, towards my dresser. I quickly changed into a pair of black crotchless panties and a bra that matched it's design; all lace. I took a moment to stare myself down in the mirror, giving myself a silent pep talk. I could do this, this was no different to any other night with any other Rick… just, the roles were reversed. Sort of. I could handle it, and so could Riq. I took a deep breath and turned around, making my way back over to his front. 

“Now, I know that you want to fuck me. I've been considering this for a long time, in fact it's been difficult for me to think of anything else for the past couple of weeks.” I started, noting the way Riq’s eyes widened in hopeful realisation. I swallowed hard. “Eyes down, Pet. And don't get too excited.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” He said, looking down at the bag in his hands, his tone was chiding, but of himself. 

“I want to give you what you want.” I said, suddenly very hesitant of what I was about to say. I took a few moments, psyching myself up. “But not… hmm. I suggest you open the bag, now, Pet.” I continued. 

Riq did as he was asked and gently pulled open the drawstring pouch. He peered inside, but when it was too dark to see anything he reached his hand in. My heart was pounding, I could hear it in my ears and I could feel it too, everywhere. Between my legs especially. I swallowed hard as he pulled the item inside out. He didn't respond at first, he just stared at it, and with him looking down I couldn't even see his expression. I realised perhaps he was simply behaving too well.

“You may speak, Pet. Tell me what you're thinking.” I prompted. 

“Mistress… I'm thinking that this is a dildo. Would you… w-w-would you like me to fuck you with this? I-i-is that what this is for?” He asked, still not looking at me. I was surprised at the way he was so perfectly sticking to his rules, even when presented with something new and perhaps confusing. I almost wanted him to break the rules and look at me, just so I could get a read on him.

“You'll notice it's not a… regular dildo.” I said, looking down that the sleek black silicone object that was easily recognisable as a phallus, though it had a secondary point of insertion that jutted out from the base, hooking around at an acute angle. I tried my best (and to my relief succeeded) to keep my voice level and authoritative. “You're not going to fuck me with it. I'm going to fuck you, Pet.” 

At this, he did look up at me. My instinct was to snap at him, he knew the rules, they were so well drilled into him, but I stopped when I noticed the look in his eyes. They were so wide, so surprised, so… thrilled. 

“Well? Would you like that, Pet? To have my cock up your ass? It's close enough to what you wanted.” I said, my voice gaining a more confident tone as I went on, seeing the blush rise in his cheeks. 

“Uhh… um… I-I-I-” He stuttered, looking down at the toy in his hands like it was something completely foreign to him, like he didn't know what to do with it. “Y-yes. Yes, I w-would like that, Mistress. Tha-thank you.” He said, nodding his head profusely. 

I was both surprised and not surprised to hear his answer. For some reason I'd built the whole thing up in my head, a small part of me had been worried that he would stand up and walk through a portal never to walk back again. But of course, most Ricks were adventurous, and Riq was anything but vanilla. Logic said that he would at least be open to trying. Insecurity and fear of losing my grip again had a way of filling me with doubt, however. 

Finally able to breathe, I nodded my head. “Very well then. Get up, Pet.” I said, and he did so. I turned my back on him and walked back over to my bed. “I have a very particular set of rules for you, Pet. I expect you will be as good as ever in following them?” 

“Y-yes mistress. What- please do tell me.” He said eagerly, and I could tell he hadn't moved from his spot. 

“First of all, you're going to have to work for your pleasure. I've been on my feet all evening and I'm not about to stand up and give myself back-ache while you have all the fun. You're here for my enjoyment, and so you'll give me a show.” I explained as I took a seat on the bed, lounging backwards onto my elbows as Riq watched me. It seemed he'd forgotten the no-looking rule, but his eyes were firmly focused on the space between my legs, where there was fabric missing in my crotchless panties, so I could hardly blame him. “And you'll make it good for me. Make it worth my time. Otherwise, we're done. Understand?”

“D-done?” He repeated. Of course, I was getting carried away in dramatic effect, but I enjoyed seeing the panic in his eyes.

“I see two rules being broken here, Pet. Maybe we should forget this whole thing.” I warned, cocking a brow at him. Startled, his eyes snapped down to the floor and he stuttered out his apology.

“M-Mistress! I-I-I'm sorry Mistress. This is all- I'm just very excited, Mistress. I'll be better.” He assured me, and I smiled. 

“Second of all, you're going to come over here and put that mouth of yours to work. Do it well enough and I might just allow you to touch yourself when you ride me.” I said, and in a flash Riq was on his knees in front of me. “Good boy.” I cooed, parting my legs for him. 

He still had the toy in his hand as he shuffled closer on his knees, he used his free hand to touch me, sliding his fingers between my folds and spreading the wetness that had formed there over my clit, before he parted my lips and dove in. He enclosed my clit between his lips, sucking gently and rocking his head from side to side. I sighed quietly, letting my muscles relax under the stimulation, letting my shoulders sink lower, all of my tension draining. 

“That's it, Pet. Just like that.” I breathed, spurring him on. Riq wrapped his arms around my thighs and pressed his face harder between my legs, discarding the toy on the bed next to me, as he worked his tongue around my clit, eager to please. “Look at me.” I said, and his eyes, which had fallen closed, snapped open and up at me. I shuddered, feeling the space between my legs throb hotly. Eye contact wasn't something we often shared during our sessions, and so when I did command him to give me it, it was ever more arousing. 

Rick moved his attention downwards, tonguing my entrance as if he were Frenching me, and I leaned back to give him better access. I heard his quiet moans emerging and felt his hands roaming the tops of my thighs, getting more handsy as he got more into what he was doing. I didn't stop him, allowing him to lavish the attention on me; his job was to please me, and he was doing just that. I felt myself slipping, edging towards my climax, my eyes slipping shut. That was the first sign of my loss of control, and as I felt my orgasm start to build, I caught myself. I opened my eyes and placed my hand on his forehead, pushing him backwards. Giving him the chance to draw so much pleasure out of me so soon was a bad idea; I would break character, lose my resolve.

“D-did I do something that displeased you, Mistress?” He asked me, and despite him speaking out of turn, I answered him. 

“No, Pet. You did well.” I assured him, picking up the toy from beside him and handing it to him. “I'm ready to fuck you, Pet.” I told him, parting my legs again. He read me loud and clear and took the more rounded, bulbous outcropping of the toy and stroked it up and down my slit. He gathered a combination of his spit and my wetness, and eased the toy inside me. It felt a lot better than I thought it would; the toy was designed in such a way that it made me feel full, and the tip of the toy flared out and pressed firmly against my g-spot. I was breathless from coming so close to orgasm, and that certainly wasn't changing. 

Looking down at myself, I enjoyed the view of having the dildo cropping out from between my folds, curving upwards nicely. I admired it for a while, and noticed Riq doing the same as he waited for further instruction. 

“Do you like this, Pet? I think it looks rather nice.” I commented.

“I l-like it a lot, Mistress. Th-thank you for this gift, you're extremely kind to me.” He replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the dildo. 

“I am, aren't I?” I mused, licking my lips. “Have you ever been fucked in the ass before, Pet?” I asked, and the question seemed to catch him off guard because he jumped slightly. 

“Yes, Mistress.” He answered 

“I'm sure you know what you need to do to prepare yourself, then.” I assumed.

“Yes, I do, Mistress.” He nodded his head. 

“Show me, Pet. Lay back and prepare yourself, for me.” I commanded him, and he hesitated. 

“You… y-you want me to- to use my fingers on myself, Mistress?” He clarified. I watched his solid cock twitching in his briefs, he was clearly aroused by the thought of doing something so personal and exposing in front of me.

“Yes. Is that clear enough?” I asked, my tone hardened. 

“Y-yes! P-perfectly clear, Mistress.” He said, laying back on the floor like I'd asked him to. 

“Good. Take your underwear off for me then, Pet. Get on with it. Don't keep me waiting all day, and absolutely no touching your cock.” I said, tossing him a bottle of lube that I had hidden under the pillow for this very purpose. I was well prepared. I'd even bought anal lube; it was thicker, less messy, and didn't dry up so quickly. “And you aren't to look at me either.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” He said obediently, pulling his satin briefs off slowly, revealing his flushed cock, the tip of it shiny, smeared with precum. It lay thick and full against his belly as he brought his knees up and widened his legs. He pulled open the bottle of lube and pumped some onto his fingers, bringing his hand between his legs to stroke his entrance. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the floor as he slowly breached with one finger, he made a small noise as he reached the first knuckle, his brow curving slightly with satisfaction. I tried to watch as nonchalantly as possible, but soon found myself sneaking a hand between my own legs; I jumped as my fingers met the phallus there, having almost forgotten about its presence. I wrapped my hand around it, giving it a tug and a wiggle, enjoying the way it felt as it shifted inside me.

By the time I looked back up at Riq, he had two fingers buried to the knuckle, and he was probing around with them, his breath catching every time he touched a certain spot. His cock oozed, leaving a sticky patch on his stomach. I tugged on my new cock as I watched him, as if I was jerking it off, but I could feel every pull inside me against my g-spot and it made my breath shaky as I exhaled. Riq scissored his fingers and I caught the beginnings of a swiftly hidden moan, and then he was pushing a third in roughly, spreading them, stretching himself impatiently. I was about to comment, tell him to slow down because while I was his dom and I knew he enjoyed a little sting of pain during our playtime, I didn't want him to hurt himself. A moan cut me off though, far too loud and indulgent, and so I changed my trajectory. 

“Pet, this is merely to ready yourself. You shouldn't be enjoying yourself so much. Tone it down, I don't want you cumming too quickly when you finally ride me.” I said sternly, and Riq's eyes opened, but he kept his gaze on the ceiling. He paused for a moment, then withdrew his hand. 

“I-I think- I think I'm ready, Mistress.” He said.

“You think, or you are?” 

“I am.” He nodded. “Mistress.” He hastily added. 

“I don't want you rushing into this, Pet. If I have any reason to believe you're lying to me we're calling the whole thing off, understand? Look at me.”

He lifted his head, holding my eyes as he spoke. “I understand. It doesn't- I'm not- it's doesn't take…” he paused, thinking. 

“What; it doesn't take much to open you up? Is that it?” I questioned. 

“Y-yes. That's it, Mistress.” He said after a lengthy pause. The admission made me smile. 

“And why's that, hmm? I bet you take it a lot, don't you?” I commented, and Riq remained silent as he continued to look at my eyes. “From who? The other council members?”

“Yes, M-Mistress.” He said quietly.

“Stand up for me, Pet.” I said, and Riq did just that. I looked him over, his upper body caged in his leather harness, his nipples raised in tight buds, his tummy quickly rising and falling with his breath, his cock jutting out obscenely, practically throbbing with his pulse. “Yes, I bet they love you, don't they? A compliant Rick, an easy lay. Happy to bend over and take what's given to him. Are you as good for them as you are for me?”

“I only take my orders from you, Mistress. Y-y-you're the only one who owns me.” He informed me. 

“Loyal.” I nodded. “That's good to hear. Come here.” 

Riq closed the gap between us and I scooted back on the bed, laying back a little. I wiggled my finger at him, beckoning him towards me. He worked out what I wanted quickly and straddled my thighs, his cock brushed against mine and he shuddered, his pupils dilating as he glanced down at them. 

“Lube.” I said, holding my hand out, and he placed the bottle in my hand. I flicked open the cap and squeezed some out over my length, watching it slowly roll down the shaft. “Spread it out nice and even, Pet.” I said, and Riq wrapped a fist around it, stroking it up and down as if it were real. Of course, I felt it inside me and bit back the sounds I wanted to make. 

“D-does this- can you feel this, Mistress? Is it good?” Riq asked me. 

“Don't speak out of turn.” I snapped. 

“My apologies, Mistress.” He amended, dropping his eyes down like a scorn child. 

“That's enough.” I said, my voice falling to merely above a whisper as my heart began to pound again. Seeing Riq like this, above me for the first time yet completely under my control, the contradiction was giving me a rush. I held the power, even in this position. “I want you to ride me now, Pet. But my final ground rule is this; you must do exactly as I say. I tell you to slow down, you do it. I tell you to touch yourself, you do so then and only then. If you so much as think of going against my word, or acting on your own impulses, we'll be having words. Do I make myself clear, Pet? This is a gift, treat it as such.” 

“Yes, Mistress. I'll- I'll be good for you, s-so good for you.” He assured me, already crawling forwards on his knees, guiding my cock to his entrance. He waited before sinking down onto it, looking to me for permission. 

“Go on, Pet.” I nodded. 

The sigh Riq let out as he sunk down onto my length was as pornographic as it was relieved, like he'd been starved and his appetite was finally being filled. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling once he was fully seated, his ass was against my pelvis and pushed the base of the dildo against my clit; the pressure didn't do much to stimulate, though it did remind me how aroused I was. He stayed still for a while, and in my distraction I realised that he must be waiting for instruction. 

“Move for me, Pet, nice and slow. I'll let you go faster in time but I want to see you savoring every moment of this. And keep your eyes on the ceiling, you're not to look at me until I say so.” I said, leaning back on my elbows, looking up at the man on top of me as he began to lift his hips just as slow as I wanted. I watched my cock emerge from below his balls as he lifted all the way to the tip, before making his descent back down. He let loose a very deep, rumbling moan as he was filled again, letting his eyes fall closed, his expression softening. Fuck. My breath picked up and I gripped the sheets below me. The toy felt slippery inside of me, I knew by the shape of it it wouldn't come out by accident; but it didn't stop me from worrying for a moment. 

He kept his slow pace up, and I was impressed; he was mewling like an animal of some sort, his sounds filled with frustration though they were pleasured. I saw his hands twitching where they lay on his thighs. He wanted something, whether it was to touch himself or me, I wasn't sure. 

“You can go faster now, Pet. Show me a pace you like, I want to see how much you enjoy this.” I instructed, and his face lit up just a little. He shifted his position, leaning forward and reaching to rest his hands on my waist for support; his finger tips touched my skin for barely a second before he was pulling them away as if burned. “It's okay, Pet, I'll allow you to hold me there.” I whispered, and his hands moved back. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Came his strained reply. Once he was stable he really did follow my instructions, and started fucking me with a vigour I was not expecting, but also was not complaining about. With the speed and force he was going, I could suddenly feel every movement he made in my core, the toy rocked against me all over, inside and out, and I found myself gasping and leaning my head back in surprise.

“Fuck.” The word fell from my lips without permission, and Riq grunted in response, and it sounded distinctly pleased. “Tell me, Pet, does this- are you enjoying this?” I asked, trying to hide my breathlessness and not doing very well.

“Fu- Yes. Yes, I-I am. You f-feel so fu- so good, Mistress. You're so good to me. Tha-thank you, Mistress!” He choked out between breaths, struggling to hold back groans. 

“You're welcome, my Pet. This is what good boys get, see? Look at you.” I sighed, glancing over his slender body, the muscles in his core working to rock himself against me feverishly, his hard cock bouncing with his movements and slapping against my abdomen on every downward stroke. He was making a mess, precum dripping from him and being tossed around with his vigorous movement, he really was putting on a show for me. I moaned despite myself, allowing my eyes to glaze over as the wet motion of the toy slipping against my pussy, over all my sensitive spots, began to bring forth the orgasm that had been building earlier.

“Mmh, fuck.” Riq hissed, his eyes squeezing tightly shut and his brow furrowing. I knew that expression. 

“Stop.” I said suddenly, and with a shaky wail, he did just that. “You were close weren't you? Take a second. I'm not done with you.” 

“I wasn't going to- I-I-I wouldn't have cum without your word, Mistress!” He explained quickly. I didn't respond to him, whether I believed him or not it was not my current concern. 

“Go slowly again, just like before. But this time I want you to look at me and play with yourself, just as slowly.” I said, and he opened his eyes, leveling his gaze to mine as he started moving again with parted lips, his chin slick with drool. He was moaning again even before he had his hand on his cock, quiet, agonised sounding moans that seemed to have no end or beginning, they just blended into one. His hand was shaky when he brought it between his legs, he cupped his hand over the underside of his cock and lifted it, trapping it against his stomach and stroking his palm up and down, smearing his precum over the length of it.

“Yeah…” he breathed, it was practically a sigh, he tilted his head back a little but still looked me in the eye like he was told. Every now and then he'd reach down and tug on his balls, squeezing them gently and hissing at what I assumed was the slight pain it caused him. Then he wrapped his fist tight around himself, pumping at a pace that was teetering on the edge of being too fast for my liking. I shot him a warning look, and it was enough to slow him down. 

Riq relaxed his hips down onto my pelvis then girated, grinding with the strap on buried to the base. He released a louder, filthier moan at that, his eyes glazing and seeming to lose focus on me. I couldn't blame him, because I was feeling it too. The base of the dildo where it jutted from between my folds was being pressed hard against my clit and rubbed me in a circular motion that was most definitely going to get me off if he kept it up for long enough. Out of instinct I reached for his thighs, putting pressure there to anchor him to me, and he wailed out as it pushed my cock deeper into him. 

“You like that, Pet? So deep inside you?” I purred, tilting my hips upwards, grinding along with him. The man practically sobbed, his hand moving jerkily along his cock, struggling to keep with the slow pace I'd asked of him. I watched him for a while, biting my lip. I wanted to give him free reign, watch him lose control above me, but I was enjoying seeing his contorted expression, the deeply aroused frustration in every sound he released. 

“Fuck yeah… shit, I wanna- I'm sorry Mistress. I'm trying to be good.” He groaned, the hand still on my waist gripped tighter, pressing little indents into my flesh. 

“You're doing well, Pet. You've nothing to be sorry for.” I told him, and I felt something wet on my stomach, his cock was dripping precum onto me, and it was so full and red I wondered if it hurt. “Just a little longer.” I said, my breathlessness getting worse as I guided his hips almost completely on my own at this point, pulling him in circles. I was nearing my completion, and I could hear filthy wet sounds as the toy shifted inside me. 

“I-it's too- it feels so good. It's too much. I'm gonna-” He bit down hard on his lip and let go of his cock, squeezing his eyes shut as his erection twitched, seeming on the edge of release. I was flooded with arousal at the sight and I whined, cutting myself off quickly and gathering my composure.

“Mm, good boy. Not until I say- fuck.” My breath caught, my pussy clenching around the toy. “Fast. Fuck yourself on my cock, Pet. Cum for me.” I blurted out, the desperation in my voice was badly concealed but being so close to my own orgasm had me caring less and less. I didn't have to ask him twice, Riq's eyes flashed open and he launched into action, bouncing on my cock as fast as he seemingly could. I smacked his hand away from himself and replaced it with my own, jacking him with a tight grip and a quick pace. 

“Oh, Mistress! Tha-thank you! I'm gonna- gonna cum. Fuck, I'm g-” he choked, his brows furrowing as he struggled to keep his eyes open to look at me. I felt hot, thick ropes hit my stomach, arching up toward my chest and dripping down my knuckles. Then I was gone, my head dropping back between my shoulder blades as my orgasm arrived, rippling through me so intensely I couldn't make a sound, merely lay there trembling under the pleasure. 

When I finally lifted my head to look at him once my strength had returned, Riq was sagging slightly, his head hanging down as he caught his breath. He was still impaled on the toy and didn't seem to be moving any time soon without instruction. My pussy throbbed and clenched around the toy every now and then; residual sparks from my orgasm. I suddenly found myself nervous to speak, fearing that if I did I wouldn't be able to hold my position over him, and I'd lose it altogether. So I waited, I breathed, I prepared myself. 

“Look at me, Pet.” I finally said, my tone stern. Riq lifted his head, a look in his eye that told me he was expecting a punishment of some sort. Though I didn't see why, he'd done exactly as I'd said from start to finish; perhaps he'd been having the same sort of nerves as I had. “I'm pleased.” Was all I said.

“I-I-I'm glad to have pleased you, Mistress.” He said, looking pleasantly surprised and relieved in equal measure. “Can I- is there anything I can d-do for you, Mistress?” He asked, still out of breath. I realised he must not have known that I'd climaxed, I had not been as vocal as I usually was. I hesitated for a moment.

“You can clean up the mess you've made. That will be all.” I told him, looking down at the load he'd left on my stomach and chest.

“Yes, Mistress.” He agreed, then carefully raised himself up and off of the dildo and scooted backwards on the bed. He bent down and used his tongue to clean me, lapping up his own ejaculate without complaint, looking up at me as he even sucked it out of the fabric of my bra, doing a thorough job. I twitched as his tongue trailed past a particularly ticklish part of my stomach, and he stifled a chuckle. Once he was done, I lifted my hand to him so he could clean what remained there. He flattened his tongue and dragged it over the palm of my hand before moving to my fingers, sucking on each and every one of them obscenely, tilting his head and moving up and down each digit. If I'd learned anything that night it was that Riq was a natural born performer. 

“Thank you, my Pet.” I said once he'd finished. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Was his response, and I couldn't help the satisfied smile that passed my lips.


End file.
